Avenger babies
by The Little Writer 2
Summary: The Avengers have turned to babies by the power of Loki. Now you have to babysit then until they turn to normal. Can you handle babysitting the earth's mightiest heroes? All of the Avengers don't be fooled by the selected characters! Reader x Avengers
1. Normal story

Avengers babies (reader x avenger)

"Tell me again, how did this happen." You looked at Coulson and back to the Avengers who were somehow transformed into babies. "All we know, that this is not permanent and that Loke did it." You sighed "And why I have to babysit all of them?" Coulson smiled at you "Because you already said yes." After that he slipped away from the Avengers Tower and that's how you have to babysit your boyfriend and the rest of the Avengers.

The regular story

The Avengers did look cute and Jarvis had scanned them. They do remember who they are and who you are. But while you were dreaming Thor had learned to fly with his hammer. "No Thor get back here." You tried to catch him, but he was thinking it as a game. You eventually catch him "Don't fly away from me Thor, okay?" Thor noticed your concern and nodded. "Good, now go play with the others." You placed him down on the carpet. All the Avengers had learned to move crawling or stumbling. Hulk was stumbling around and you noticed that he still was bigger than the others. You walked over to him. "Hi Hulk." Hulk looked at you and smiled innocently. You just thought of something. "Hulk have you let Banner out in a while." Hulk shook his head as a no. "Well since you're a baby and you can control your anger more in a little form. Would you let him out after dinner?" Hulk nodded and started to stumble again.

You saw that Hawkeye had found his arrows. "Hawkeye please don't play with them, while you're a baby." Hawkeye glare at. "I know your master at them, but you're a baby and babies don't play with explosive arrows." You took the arrows from his reach and placed them in a high self. Hawkeye looked like he was going to cry. You panicked and lift him up in your arms. You try to rock him and asked "Jarvis do we have some toy arrows?" "Yes, I'll bring them to you." You looked surprised about why Stark had them, but forgot to ask when a hatch opened. "Thank you Jarvis." "If you need anything else just ask, Lady _." You took the toy arrows and the bow. "Look Hawkeye, you can use these." Hawkeye took at them and tried to shoot. "Be careful okay?" He nodded and shoots. The arrow had string on it and Hawkeye swing down. "He can still shoot them perfectly."

You saw Iron man, Cap and Falcon talking, Natasha was watching cartoons with Hawkeye and Hulk was having a race with Thor. It looked like you could start making dinner. You walked in the little kitchen and looked inside the fridge. "Jarvis what would be good to eat for the babies?" "I suggest that you warm some milk." You took the milk and put it inside bottles. You are not going to ask why they have these. "Jarvis do we have some chair's for the babies?" "Yes, I'll get them." Again, not going to ask. You placed the chairs around the table. "Dinner's ready!" You called everyone, but nobody did come. So you had to get them. First you turned the TV of and lift Natasha and Hawkeye up. "Come on, it's time to eat." You placed them in baby chairs and went to get the others. You saw Thor and catch him in your arms. "It's dinner time." Thor squealed in joy, it looked like he was hungry. "Stay here, okay." You placed him next to Natasha, but you noticed that Hawkeye wasn't there anymore. "Hawkeye, where are you?" You went to look for him and the others. You saw him trying to shoot an arrow to get his regular arrows. "No Hawkeye, what did I told you." You catch him in time and said in threatened voice. "If you are not nice, you don't get dessert." When Hawkeye heard that he crossed his arms and pouted. But still you placed him back where he had been. Cap was spying behind the corner. "There you are. Come here Cap." You opened your arms and Cap stumbled in your embrace. You put him next to Thor. After that you saw Iron man, Falcon and Hulk. You crabbed the one that would have fled away from you. It was Iron man and you took Hulk's arm. "Dinner time, come on everyone is waiting." Falcon fly to his chair and Hulk walked with you. You placed Iron man in a baby chair and helped Hulk get in to a normal chair. You warm up the milk in a micro way and you put them in front of everyone. "Here you go." Everyone glared at you. "Hey don't you dare glare at me, you are babies and this is what babies eat." Everyone pushed the milk away. "If you're going to act like babies, then eat like babies." You glared at them, while they were thinking. Falcon and Cap tasted first and squealed in joy. "Look, Falcon and Cap liked it." Then Natasha, Thor and Hulk started to drink their milk. There were only two left and it wasn't piece of a cake. Iron man and Hawkeye still weren't drinking. "Jarvis can you remove Iron man's helmet?" "Of course." The helmet pop out and fell in the floor. Iron man was surprised and you took him in your arms. "Come on Tony. Drink this." Iron man shook his head and crossed his arms. "If you don't, I'll ask Jarvis to remove your rocket boots." Iron man looked you for a sign that you're bluffing, but you weren't. So when you placed him back, he started to drink. All there was left was Hawkeye, when you looked at him he glared. But when he watched his team mate's drinking happily, he sighed and drank.

After the meal they went back to play. You shouted after them "I'll come get you when is time for nap!" But they just ran faster to play. You were doing the dishes, but after a while you heard someone crying. You ran to the living room and saw Falcon and Thor crying. You stepped down next to them. "What happened?" They ran to hug you and you let them cry in your shirt. You smiled at them and took a napkin from your pocket. You wiped the tears of and asked in a soft voice "Tell me what happened." Falcon and Thor pointed their foreheads and you realized. "Did you hit your head?" They both nodded. "It's okay." You kissed their foreheads and they just froze. Both of them touched the place where you had kissed. "Sorry that's the way my mother made the pain go away." Thor and Falcon turned heads away, but you saw their ear's getting red. You just giggled and left them to cool down.

You saw Hulk yawing and went to talk to him. "Are you sleepy Hulk?" Hulk nodded and tried to stay awake. "Hulk do you remember our talk this morning. It's time to let Banner out." Hulk nodded and stumbled over you. "You want to give me a hug? Okay, come here." You gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "Bye-bye Hulk." Hulk waved at you and drifted to sleep. While he was sleeping he started to shrink and lose color. When he had come to normal human baby size he opened his eyes. "Hi Banner. Nice to see you again." Banner waved at you rubbing his eyes. Then he looked at himself and then you questioning. "All I know is that Loke turned the Hulk in to a baby and that means you too." Banner sighed and crawled where Iron man was. Stark had found his helmet and started to talk with Banner in baby language. You left them talking and went to find Black widow and Hawkeye. You found them behind the couch and tried not to laugh. Natasha was putting bows in Hawkeye's hair. The look he had was really angry and when he saw you holding laughter he looked away. He was embarrassed that you saw him looking like that. "I'm sorry. Look at me, I'm not laughing." When he peeked at your face, he sighed and let Natasha continue. "Put some purple bow's on him Natasha. I think he will like it." Natasha smiled and put Hawkeye's bangs up with a purple bow. She clapped her hands in joy and Hawkeye just huffed. "It looks beautiful!"

You went in to the kitchen and found Cap there. "Cap what are you doing in here?" Cap pointed at the cookie jar. "No Cap. If you eat sugar now, you won't fall asleep." Cap looked you little annoyed. "Sorry Cap, but that's the truth. If you're hungry I can make you carrot sticks." Cap thought a while, but nodded. You prepared him some carrot sticks and put them in a little plate. You lifted Cap on the baby chair and gave him the plate. "Eat up!" Cap ate the carrots and yawned. "Are you sleepy?" Cap shook his head as a no. "Well you could foul me. Come on, time to go sleep Captain." You took Cap in your arms and walked in the living room. You saw that everyone was yawning and tried to stay awake. But you ran to Iron man who was trying to fly, while half sleeping. You placed the two Avengers on the couch facing each other and pulled out a blanket. You went to look for others and saw Hawkeye, Falcon and Thor sleeping in a pile. You took Falcon and Hawkeye from the top and placed then on the couch. Then you went back to get Thor and pulling another blanket over the three boys. After that you found Banner sleeping on top pf a book. You took him on the couch too and put him next to Stark. Left was Natasha, but she wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. You walked to her room and found him sleeping on her bed. Everyone was napping, even you felt sleepy. So you went to sleep in the spare room that Jarvis had prepared for you.

When you woke up and walked in the living room, you were surprised at the sight. Everyone had turned to normal and still sleeping on the couch. You took out your phone and took pictures. After that you asked "Jarvis could you play the army waking song?" "Are you sure Lady _?" "Yes." Jarvis took out speaker and in a minute the howl Avengers Tower was full of trumpet sounds. The boys woke up in a loud scream and all of them fell on the floor. Cap was the first to rise from the pile and threw his shield at the speaker. "Hey that was a good song." You smiled wickedly. After that the rest rise from the pile. "What happened, did we get hit by an army marching band?" Hawkeye asked and looked at you. "Actually you were turned in to babies and I had to babysit all of you. You guy's owe me so much." Everyone looked at you and then they remembered everything! Thor, Falcon, Hawkeye and Cap were blushing almost red as a tomato. Iron man was questioning Jarvis and Banner was trying to figure out why he was out and Hulk in. "How I'm out and why Hulk is sleeping?" You walked closer to him "Well I made agreement with him that you can come out after the dinner. Then he fell asleep and you came out." Banner was surprised, but sighed. "Well thank you, but I have to go; it looks like he's waking up. Where is his room?" "It's right to that hall the second door on the right." Banner walked out and disappeared in the hall. You looked at the rest of the guy's and sighed. "I'll explain everything after I go check on Natasha. While I'm gone please Hawkeye take those bows off. It's hard to not laugh." You walked to Natasha room, but before you stepped inside you heard a loud yell. "What the- happened to us!"


	2. His Pov: Tony Stark

The reason why Iron Man yelled:

Tony had been watching you talking to Hawkeye how it was dangerous to play with his arrows. Then he saw you talking to Hulk with a calm and nice voice. He didn't like it you were his girlfriend, so why were you not noticing him. Tony went to talk with Falcon, about how they would cancel the spell. After sometime _ had called him to dinner, but Tony was middle of something. So he stayed there, but soddenly you had caught him in your arms. It wasn't that bad to be a baby, she can carry him around. _ had placed Tony in a baby chair and given him bottle of milk. It was going too far, he was millionaire science man. Why should he drink milk from a bottle? Even if other drinks it, he wouldn't. But when she asked Jarvis to remove his helmet, Tony knew he was in danger. Suddenly she had crabbed him in her arms and was asking him to drink the milk. Tony wasn't going to drink it, but when she intimidates him by removing his rocket boots. Tony couldn't fight back; he needed them for flying so he had to drink it. He wouldn't ever saw it at loud, but the milk did taste great. When Tony was done _ placed him down, he saw his helmet and putted it on his head. Tony went to living room to talk with Cap, but then he saw it. She had run to Thor and Falcon, they were crying in his shirt. Tony was so jealous and it got worse when she had kissed their heads. She only kisses him, no one else.

Extra:

After she had left Falcon and Thor to cool off, he flew in front of her face. "What is it Tony?" She asked in a sweet voice. Tony pointed her then Falcon and Thor. "Well they were crying, so I kissed their foreheads." Tony crossed his arms and glared at her from inside of his helmet. "Is the great Tony Stark jealous, about a little kiss?" Tony shook his head as a no. "Are you sure?" Tony nodded. "Oh well. If you were I would had kissed you." Tony was surprised, he haven't thought this threw. Then he looked at her, she was smiling happily. Tony sighed and opened his arms. "Good boy Tony." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. He had his helmet still on, but Tony was happy. Even if he was a baby, she stilled loved him and only him. Tony flew around her and then went back to Cap. He heard her giggle and smirked.

Normal:

Suddenly Tony saw her talking to Hulk and then it happened. Hulk fell asleep and turned to Banner. Banner crawled to him and asked how this all happened. Tony explained everything and asked how Banner is out and Hulk in. Banner told that she had calmed Hulk enough to fell asleep. Tony was surprised that she was had this talent. No one can calm Hulk enough to fall asleep, but maybe his cousin can. But how was possible that she could do this. Tony smiled; he had picked an amazing girl to be his girlfriend. Now he knew that she was more special than before. He was really clad and sleepy. She had gone to the kitchen and came back holding Cap. Tony wanted to be hold like that, so he tried to fly to her. But Tony was so sleepy that he couldn't control flying perfectly. _ ran to him and caught him before fell. She placed him on the couch, put a blanket over him and then she put Banner next to him. Tony was so sleepy, that he fell asleep immediately.

He was sleeping peacefully, until he heard army song. His ear's hurt so much that he fell from the couch. Then Banner fell on top of him and then Cap. After Cap had destroyed the speaker, he rose from the floor and asked Jarvis what had happened. Then he remembered everything: the spell, babysitting, feeding and sleeping on the couch. Banner went to Hulk's room and _ sounded like he had something to blackmail him. Tony was confused what it would be, but then it came to him. Jealousy, he was jealous when _ kissed Falcon and Thor. If somebody would hear that, his image would be destroyed. After _ had left Tony yelled "What the - did I do?"


	3. His Pov: Captain America

The reason why Captain America yelled:

Steve really didn't like it that Coulson had left _ to babysit the Avengers. He didn't like it when you worried too much of him. He sighed when she was chasing Thor around the living room. He wanted to help her, not just stare and sit around. After she caught Thor, she went to talk with Hulk. _ looked so happy talking with Hulk. It looked like they were making agreement. Then she protected Hawkeye from getting hurt with his arrows. She really was amazing with kids. Steve went to talk with Tony asking what they are going to do to the spell.

Steve noticed that she had gone to make dinner. When she yelled that it was ready, Stark was going say something important, so he staid to listen. Then she came to get Natasha and Hawkeye. Steve knew that something was happening, so when _ came to pick up Thor he followed her. Steve peaked behind the corner and saw that she was lifting Thor in a baby chair. He wanted to be lifted by her too and then she saw him. "There you are. Come here Cap." She smiled at him and opened her arms. Cap wanted to run, but couldn't so he stumbled in her arms.

Extra:

When Steve reached _, he grabbed the hem of her shirt. He smiled at _ and hugged her, but his tiny arms couldn't reach all around her. "Are you trying to hug me?" Steve nodded. "You look so cute Cap!" Steve was taken aback by this; he was a captain and a man. He should not look cute. Steve took some steps back and crossed his arms. "What is it?" Steve huffed and turned his head away. "Now I know. You don't like it, when I call you cute, right?" Steve huffed again and sticks his lower lip out. "You don't have to pout about it." She caught him in her arms and kissed his cheek. "Come on Cap, cheer up." Steve was caught off guard and started to blush under his mask. "Now time to dinner, but you have to get that mask away or it will get dirty." Steve couldn't let her see that he was blushing. So he jumped down and tried to run away. "Cap get back here!" She caught him again. "Let's me pull that mask away." Steve pushed her hand away. "Steve Rogers! I already know that you're blushing under that mask. So let me pull it away." Steve looked at her questioning. "That mask doesn't hide your ears." Steve sighed and let her do it. When she placed him next to Thor, Steve heard laughter from Hawkeye and glared at him.

Normal story:

Then Falcon, Stark and Hulk join them, but when she placed the bottles in front of them. He was just disappointed, he was a captain and now she wants him to drink from a bottle. This was just too embarrassing, but when she glared at him it was scary. She looked like devil, so there was only one way to get out alive and it couldn't taste worse than the army food. Steve drank the milk and surprisingly it tasted great.

When she let him down, Steve pulled his mask down and ran with everyone. Then she yelled that they would take a nap. He wasn't going to take a nap; he had taken one inside an ice cube and that was enough for his life. Steve went to talk with Stark again, until he heard a crash and crying. Then he saw her running out of kitchen to Thor and Falcon. They were crying and she was wiping tears away. Steve was getting jealous, when they cried on her shirt. But when she kissed their foreheads he thought his head would explode. So when she got embarrassed he stumbled in the kitchen to get a snack. Steve tried to open the fridge, but he didn't have the strength. Then he noticed the cookie jar on the counter. Steve tried to reach it, but he was too short. Then she came in the kitchen and asked "Cap what you are doing in here?" Steve pointed at the jar. "No Cap. If you eat sugar now, you won't fall asleep." Steve looked her annoyed. "Sorry Cap, but that's the truth. If you're hungry I can make you carrot sticks." Steve thought a while, but nodded. She prepared some carrot sticks and put them in a little plate. She lifted him on the baby chair and gave him the plate. "Eat up!" Steve ate the carrots and yawned. "Are you sleepy?" Steve shook his head as a no. "Well you could foul me. Come on, time to go sleep Captain." Steve thought that he would forgive her for that kiss. Then _ grabbed him and carried him in the living room. Stark was flying half asleep and she ran to catch him. _ placed him and Stark on the couch and then she put a blanket over them. She went to get the others and placed them on the couch. Steve was really tired and fell asleep.

Steve was sleeping peacefully until he heard a familiar song. It was the army song, so he woke up, but fell from the couch. The music was too loud and his ears hurt. Steve rises from the pile, saw the stereo and throws his shield. "Hey that was a good song." She smiled wickedly. Steve knew that she was behind this waking call and that she on purpose chose the army waking song. He sighed and then saw the pile of his team mates. When she explained what had happened, he remembered everything; the feeding, mask, blushing and the jealousy. He couldn't believe what he done or what he had thought. He couldn't look at her in the eyes. She was explaining to Banner and then she looked at him. She sighed and then he saw her devil look again. "I'll explain everything after I go check on Natasha." Then she walked in the hallway. That was the moment when Steve yelled: "What did see saw?!"


	4. His Pov: Thor

The reason why Thor yelled:

Thor really didn't like when his brother turned him in to different life forms, but this was still better than a frog. Thor tried to fly, but _ ran after him. Thor thought that this life form was too slow, because she caught him after a while. "Don't fly away from me Thor, okay?" Thor noticed her concern and nodded. "Good, now go play with the others." She placed him on the carpet. Thor didn't want her worry too much, but then he saw her talking to Hulk. Thor went to ask Hulk what she had said, but Hulk said that he doesn't need to know. So Thor challenged him in a race and if he wins Hulk tells him. The race went on and Thor won. Hulk wanted rematch, but Thor said that they made promise and he won fair and square. Hulk sighed and told him that Hulk had promised to let Banner out after the dinner. Thor was surprised; why would she be conserved about Banner? Thor was asking Hulk why would _ be conserved, but that was when she yelled that dinner was ready. Then Thor had noticed that Hulk had gone to talk with the man of iron. Thor flew in to the air and that was when she came and caught him. "It's dinner time." Thor was happy he really liked _ cooking. She brought him in the kitchen and went to look for the others. When everyone was on their chair and she gave them milk bottles. Thor was surprised; he was the prince of Asgard and wasn't going to drink from a bottle. But when he saw her death glare, he knew that she was scarier than Odin itself. Thor looked at Captain and Falcon, who were drinking happily. Thor pride gave up and he started to drink the milk. It did taste great, but if anyone from home would see him now. He wouldn't ever go back there!

After the meal Thor flew away, but she called that they would take a nap. He picked up speed; he wasn't going to take a nap. He was a warrior and they don't take napes. But when Thor was going to crash his hammer barely moved, his little body didn't have much strength. Thor was still flying, but he couldn't stop. So when he hit Falcon's head the hammer flew back to his head. Thor head was so tiny that it really bad when Mjolnir hit it. The pain was greater than usually and that was when he cried out of pain. She ran to him and asked in a sweet voice "What happened?" Thor ran to her and grabbed her shirt. _ wiped his tears away and helped Falcon too. Then she asked in a soft voice "Tell me what happened." Thor pointed at his head and lifted his Mjolnir little. "Did you hit your head?" Thor nodded and looked at her with teary eyes. . "It's okay." That was when she kissed his forehead. Thor was surprised; she hasn't kissed him before on his forehead. Thor touched the place where she had kissed him, it was still warm. "Sorry that's the way my mother made the pain go away." Thor turned his head away, so that she can't see him blushing. After _ left Thor noticed that she had kissed Falcon too. Jealousy was burning in his little heart and when he went to look for her, he saw it. She turned Hulk in to Banner. His jealousy was burning even greater, that was when he had enough.

Extra:

Thor flew to her feet and yanked her jeans. "Thor what is it?" She asked him and Thor opened his arms. "You want a hug?" Thor nodded and she lifted him in her arms. "You're not usually this affection, so what's up?" Thor pointed at his cheek and then lifted his hammer. "You hit Mjolnir on your cheek? Are you sure?" Thor nodded and pointed his forehead. "You want another 'get better' kiss?" Thor nodded happily. _ smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "There is that better?" Thor shook his head as a no. "No? Fine you can have another." She kissed him again, but this time on his tiny nose. "Did you know that Mjolnir leave's a mark when you get hit by it?" She pointed at Falcon's forehead that had a little mark. Thor shook his head, but she just smiled. "If you want a kiss Thor all you have to do is ask." Thor was surprised that she wanted to kiss him again. He blushed and pointed his cheek again. "Another? Sure. I can't say no that cute face." _ kissed him again and put him down on the carpet. "I have to clean the dishes so go play with other, while I do them." She kissed him on the forehead and walked inside the kitchen.

Normal Story:

Thor went to talk with Falcon and Hawkeye, but felt tired. So after sometime talking he literal fell asleep. Then he felt something fell on top of him twice. After a while he felt the weight get lighter and then something lifted him up. Thor smelled _ wonderful shampoo and it eased his sleeping. He had placed on something soft and something warm was on top of him. All that put him on a deep sleep.

Thor was wakened by a loud horn song. He fell to the floor and again something heavy was on top of him. After the horrible song had ended he rose from the floor and saw her smiling wickedly. It was a scary sight, but when she explained what had happened he remembered everything: the milk, the crash, the nap and the kisses. His face burst in to flames. He looked away and grabbed his hammer from the floor. Then she said it. "I'll explain everything after I go check on Natasha." She sends him a flying kiss and left the room. That's when Thor yelled: "Odin's beard what has happened?"


End file.
